1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular power device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Power supply devices are the essential components of industrial equipment, and are used for converting alternating current (AC) electric power into direct current (DC) electric power or providing functions of bucking or boosting. A conventional power supply device includes a flat circuit board, at least one converter and a plurality of electrical components. The converter and the electrical components are individually placed on the circuit board and electrically connected to thereto via traces formed on the circuit board.
While the demanded functions of industrial equipment increased, the internal devices which are disposed within the industrial equipment are increased accordingly. In order to sufficiently driving the internal devices, the output power of the power supply device must be increased simultaneously. When the outputting power of the power supply device is increased, the tolerance (such as rated working voltage) of the converter and the electronic components may also be increased. The volume of part of electronic component, such as capacitor, is direct proportion to the rated working voltage, namely, the larger rated working voltage and the greater volume. While the electronic components with greater volume are placed on the circuit board, will occupy a lot of space in the circuit board, this becomes the main reason of the high power supply system cannot miniaturization.